Double Cena Trouble
by CenaOrtonBFFs
Summary: At 18 years old something happened to John Cena that changes his life forever. Ten years after the fact John finds out something he didn't know. Will John be ok with these changes? Will his best friend Randy Orton help him?


As the events of the night continued to unfold he couldn't help to think of what he left behind. You see when john Cena was 18 he made a mistake. One that until now he did not know he made. Seeing these 2 in front of him now he doesn't know how he missed so much.

~flash back July 1994~

"John what do you want me to do?" she asked

"I don't know what to do." John responded

"If I do this will you come with me? She asked with a scared look on her face

"I am leaving tomorrow to fulfill my dreams so no I will not go with you to the dr." He responded

She dropped her head in shame and realized that if she was going to end this pregnancy that she would be doing this alone. "Ok john well I will not bother you any more." she said looking at him.

"Nancy I am sorry. I know I sound like a heartless ass but we are too young to have a child" he said while bringing her close to him.

"I know you are right john. It just hurts that is all?"

~end flashback~

Nancy was John's first love. He thought of her often. He remembers the day in 1995 when he got the call from his mom. She had called him every day to keep in touch but this day April 20 1995 was not one of those days. That day she called to tell him that Nancy had died in a car accident earlier that day. His heart sank as he heard this news. He was going to be in his home town in just a few days for his birthday and wanted to see her. He hadn't talked to her since the day before he left in July so he didn't know if she had taken care of what happened or not. "John? John? JOHN" his best friend interrupted his thoughts. "Oh sorry what do you want Randy?" John asked while gaining his thoughts back up "man you looked like you were a million miles away you ok man?" randy asked. "Yeah I am ok. Randy I didn't even know they existed. What am I going to do man?" John asked his best friend "I don't know dude. But I am sure you will figure it out."

As John looked at the two 10 year old kids in front of him he realized that Trevor looked just like his mother. He had her beautiful brown eyes and her hazelnut color hair. When he looked at Taylor he saw a lot of his characteristics in her. She had his sky blue eyes and dimples when she smiled. She had a blondish hair color but it wasn't his color. She had a tint of red to her blonde. How could he not know he had kids? How could his mom not tell him? Did she not know? Then he remembered that Nancy had moved away to Chicago about a month after he left. She moved to her aunts house but her parents were still the Cena's neibours. Maybe his mom didn't know about the twins. There is only one way to find out. He would have to call his mom and ask her. "Randy?" John asked. "Yea John what's up?" Randy said. "Can you take the kids for a tour of the place? I have to call my mom and see if she knew anything about this." John said. "Yea I can its no problem. It will give Tyson here a chance to get out of the locker room so he can stop bothering the other wrestlers." Randy said. Tyson was Randy's 11 year old son. He was younger than John was when he got Nancy pregnant. But John didn't hold that against him. When Randy heard that his ex was abusing the kid 5 years ago he took over custody and ever since he got into WWE he has had Tyson with him. Randy took Taylor by the hand and called for Tyson to come with. As they walked down the hall towards the food area John looked and had a smile on his face. Even though this came as a shock he is happy the kids are with him right now. John picked up his phone and dialed his mom's number. "Hello?" John's mom answered. "Mom its John. I have a question for you and I want you to answer it completely honest." John said. "Oh dear must be important if you are talking to your mother that way." she said. "Did you know Nancy had twins?" John bluntly asked. "What? How did you know?" she said. "Because a lawyer came by tonight before the show telling me that I have two kids and that I am to take care of them from now on. Due to the fact that her parents have died and her aunt died 3 days ago. So since it sounded like you knew… WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?" John yelled into the phone. "John calm down. I only found out 2 days ago. The lawyer came here. I told them that they needed to be with their father. I am sorry son. But I really didn't know." she explained. "Ok mom thanks. I do love you ya know." John said while hanging up the phone. His mom didn't know until 2 days ago. He was in his own little world again thinking of his mom and why she didn't tell him when the lawyer came to her 2 days ago when he heard laughing. John walked to the food area and saw his two kids in the middle of a crowd. It figures his kids would be the center of attention. John walked towards Randy who was standing next to Tyson. "What's going on over here?" John asked while getting closer to Randy. "Your son is telling jokes. Man is he funny. Did you hear about the one…?" Randy was cut off by his son Tyson. "Dad isn't she beautiful? I don't think I have ever seen anyone so beautiful." "Who son?" Randy asked. "Her" Tyson said. Pointing. John looked up to where he was pointing thinking he was pointing at one of the divas but when he looked up he saw him pointing at Taylor. Cena's daughter. "Taylor? That is who you're talking about?" John said. Randy looked at where is son was pointing and put his head down shaking it slightly. He knew his son had done it now. Telling John that his daughter was the most beautiful thing in the world. John was new at being a dad but Randy knew that John could lose his temper with this one. "John calm down. Don't let your blood pressure boil. It's not good for you." Randy tried to calm his best friend down. He went over to John and pulled him away from the crowd. "Randy he was talking about my daughter. She isn't old enough to be beautiful." John said. "How old was Nancy when you met her and fell for her?" Randy asked. "About 8 she was the most beau…." John just realized what Randy had done. "But this is my daughter not Nancy. Ugh ok I will let this one slide." John said. "But next time I will punch your son out for checking out my little princess." "John you are something else. You have had your kids for like a few hours and you are already being over protective." Randy said. They headed back over to the group. "And that is how the elephant got stuck in the tree." Trevor finished his joke and everyone laughed. "Hey so… Trevor seems like you're a funny one. Where is your sister?" John said while going up to his son. "She is over there. I think she is talking to that Tyson kid. But I don't know." Trevor said while shrugging his shoulders. John looked over in the corner and saw Tyson leaning into his daughter. John stormed over there and grabbed Tyson's shirt and pulled him back. "You are too close to my daughter Ty. You can't go within five feet of her. Or I break you." John said. "No you wont my dad will kick your ass any day of the week John." Tyson said. "TYSON BOBBY ORTON. " Tyson looked behind him seeing his dad. "Yea?" he said with a smile "how many times have I told you to NEVER swear? Its not polite and more importantly it's against MY rules." Randy said. "But its true dad you would kick John's as… ashes yea that's it you would kick his ashes. Wouldn't you dad?" Tyson said. "No I don't think I would for this. John has ever right to be worried about his daughter with you." Randy said. Shocked as to what his dad said he looked over at John. "Sorry John. I didn't mean any disrespect." he looked over at Taylor "and I am sorry for swearing around a lady" he finished up. Tyson then turned around and walked past his dad and said softly. "Taylor and I will be together forever." Randy heard what his son had said and it made him smile. John turned to Randy and smiled. "He is really a good kid. Its just he was looking like he wanted to kiss her. I couldn't let that happen. John explained. "I know John. It's ok. I will have a talk with him later." Randy said. "Ok Randy thanks." John said. John then looked around the room again. Now where could his son be? He spotted his son sitting across from a beautiful girl. She was about 9 or 10 and she was the niece of one of the wrestlers. Her name was Angelina and her uncle was Rey Mysterio. John walked over to his son and put his hand on his shoulder. "I just have to do a promo and then we can leave. Since I won the title last night I won't be wrestling tonight but I do have to go to the ring so you will be staying with the divas. Is that ok?" John asked. "Yea dad that's great but after you're done can we get something to eat?" Trevor asked. "Yes we will." John said. He then went to his daughter and told her the same thing. As John left he turned to one of the divas "please watch over them. Make sure Tyson Orton doesn't get too close to my daughter. Please." John said. "Yea no problem John." Trish Stratus said. "Thanks" John said as he left the cafeteria. He went to his locker room still remember how it felt when the lawyer told him that the kids were his. Yea it was 3 hours ago but he still can't believe it. He opened the door to the locker room and found his newly reclaimed WWE championship belt still where he had placed it. He went over and picked it up. He then left the locker room. He was walking towards the curtain and waited for his music to go off. As soon as he heard it he went through the curtain and was slowly making his way to the ring. Shaking hands and the whole 9 yards. He then got into the ring and got a microphone from of the crew. "Thanks George" John said softly. George just gave him a smile. John put the microphone up to his lips "IT IS SOOOO GOOD TO HAVE THIS BELT BACK TO WHERE IT BELONGS. RIGHT OVER MY SHOULDER. EVEN THOUGH I KICKED HIS ASS I HAVE TO GIVE UP FOR JBL. HE GAVE ME ONE HELL OF A FIGHT." all of a sudden John heard JBL'S music go off. JBL walked out with a mic in his hands bringing it up to his lips to talk. "YOU KNOW CENA NO ONE THINKS YOU DESERVE THE CHAMPIONSHIP. SO WHY DON'T YOU JUST HAND IT BACK OVER TO ME." he put his hands out for Cena to give him the belt. "YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME JBL. I MADE YOU SAY I QUIT LAST NIGHT SO GET OUT OF MY RING. I AM TALKING TO THE WWE UNIVERSE RIGHT NOW. SO BYE" John said with a smile on his face. "I AM OFF FOR THE NIGHT EVERYONE. SOMETHING EXCITING HAPPENED TO ME TODAY SOMETHING EVEN BETTER THAN THE BELT EVEN THOUGH I LOVE THE BELT. I WILL TELL EVERYONE NEXT WEEK. MAYBE EVEN SHOW YOU ALL." John got out of the ring with his belt over his shoulder and walked up the ramp. He got to the back and was met by his two children. "Man that was so cool dad. I want to be a wrestler when I get older." Trevor said. "Me too daddy that was cool" Taylor said. "They enjoyed watching that out there John." said a new diva. John hadn't met her before but she obviously knew him. "Daddy Trixy said that you are the best" Taylor said. "So your name is Trixy?" John asked while taking her hand into his. Be brought her hand up to his lips and kissed it softly. She had long blonde hair with a tint of red in it. Her hair was the same color as his daughters. And after talking to his daughter for a little bit he found out that the color was strawberry blonde. She had beautiful sky blue eyes and a gorgeous body. She had curves upon curves. "It is a pleasure to meet you Trixy. And welcome to the WWE. If you need anything please don't hesitate to ask me." John finally said. A blush was what John got from the kiss to the hand. "Thank you John. I will certainly come to you with anything I might need." she said with a shy grin. She took her hand back and turned around and walked down the hall with John Cena's eyes watching her walk. He had a feeling in the pit of his stomach that he hasn't had since Nancy. He grabbed his daughters hand and motioned for Trevor to come also. "I just have to grab all my stuff so will be a minute. Trev see if you can find Randy and see if they want to eat with us." John said. Trevor walked away knowing where Randy was. John opened the door to his locker room and took his bag. "Baby girl where are all of your bags?" John asked his daughter. "We don't have any. Aunt Tina didn't have any money so we got the essentials. The lawyer told us to leave everything." Taylor said while fidgeting with her hair. "Ok we will get you guys things tomorrow. So start making a list of everything you need. I will talk to Trixy to see if she wouldn't mind taking you through the mall. Would that be ok?" John said. "Oh daddy that would be great. I like her she is pretty and she has the same hair color as I do." she said. John just smiled and grabbed her hand again and walked out of the room just as Trevor and Randy and Tyson came up. "Hey Randy good job in your match tonight. I am glad you beat JBL." John said. Earlier in the night Randy had a match with JBL and beat him up. JBL didn't care though so that is why he went to the ring. "It's ok John. JBL thinks he is a wrestling god. I think he is just a…" his thought trailed away when he looked at the 3 kids. "Yea he is Randy but you beat him good." John said with a smile. Just then Rey Mysterio came by. "Hey guys what you all up to?" he asked. "Nothing just going out to dinner. Would you and your niece like to join us?" John asked knowing his son wanted some more time with Angelina. "Sure let me go get her. We will meet you in the parking lot." Rey said. "Ok see you then." the others said in unison. "Thanks dad" Trevor whispered to his dad. John just winked at his son. Even though his son was only 10 he was a big kid. He was almost up to John's chest. And man did he have his mom's eyes. Big and brown. His daughter on the other hand had her mother's height. Nancy was only 5'5 and his daughter was around 5'3 right now. He hoped his daughter would grow a lot more before she was finished growing. The group started walking towards the exit when John saw Trixy out of the corner of his eye. John stopped and looked at Randy "can you take the kids to my car. I will be right back I have to ask Trixy something." John asked while trying not to look at Trixy. "Who the F- erm heck is Trixy?" Randy asked. "She is a new diva I met tonight. Sexy as hell" John said "the kids don't have anything so I am going to take them shopping tomorrow and was going to ask Trixy if she could help me out with Taylor." he continued. "Yea ok we will meet you at the car." Randy said while grabbing Taylor's hand and heading out the door. John then walked towards where he saw Trixy. And when she came into full view he smiled. Man she was sexy. He wanted to search those curves with his hands and tongue and lips. But he was going to try and control himself. He made his way to her and she smiled as he got to her. She was talking to another diva and at this point John couldn't have told you who it was he was so enamored on Trixy no one else was even in the room. "Trixy can you do something for me?" John asked with a smile "sure what is it John?" she asked "my kids don't have anything and well we are going to the mall tomorrow and since I don't know anything about girls I was wondering if you could go with us and take my daughter to get things. Please" John begged. "I would love to Johnny boy." she said with a smile. She took a piece of paper that was on the counter by where she stood and grabbed a pen and wrote her number down on it. "Here is my number. Call me when you are ready to go tomorrow morning. Or if you just want to talk." she said with a smile and a wink. "Thanks I will. See you tomorrow talk to you maybe later" he said with his smile. He turned around and left the building. He walked up to his car and there Randy, Tyson, Taylor, Trevor, Rey, and Angelina were. "Where do we want to eat everyone?" John asked while his daughter runs up to him. "Ihop is open how about there?" Rey said. "Oh please daddy lets go there. We have never been there please please please." Taylor said while looking up at her daddy "sounds good to me. Let's go." John opened the back seat door for his daughter while the boys went around. He noticed Tyson trying to get next to Taylor but Trevor wasn't having any of that. After the little argument the boys were in the car with Trevor next to Taylor. Randy was in the passenger seat and Rey and Angelina went to Rey's car. And when John got to the drivers side door he opened it and got in and started the vehicle up. They drove to ihop which was just 2 blocks from the hotel. They got out and went inside. "I didn't know this place was for the WWE after party place" John said with a laugh. Just then he saw Vince McMahon come towards him. "Hello there everyone." Vince said while looking down at the two new people. "And who might you two be?" "They belong to me Vince." John said with a big smile on his face. "What?" Vince asked "they are mine and before you ask. No I didn't know I had them. Their mom died many years ago and there aunt just died and they were brought to me today before raw started." John explained. "Calm down John I was just going to tell them welcome to the family." Vince said while turning around and walking away. "Thank you" the two young Cena's said in unison. They sat down at a table and the waitress asked what they wanted as drinks. They told them what they wanted and she was gone. Soon she returned with their drinks. And took their order. Soon they got their food and were eating. John was looking around the table. He realized that he was the luckiest guy. He had the best friend in the world in Randy Orton. Randy had a pretty good kid in Tyson. Rey Mysterio is a good friend as well but most of all John had his two kids. Even though he didn't know he had them until about 6 hrs ago he is very happy that they r there. They all ate and talked and had a good time. They all left and went back to the hotel. Randy took all the kids up to his room while John went to talk to the front desk. "May I help you sir?" the young lady behind the counter asked John. "I need to see if I can get another room. I am with the WWE and I need a bigger room with 3 beds. Or two rooms connected." John said. She typed into her computer. Soon a smile came upon her face. "We don't have any rooms with 3 beds but we do have conjoined rooms. One with one bed and the other with 2 beds. Will that be ok?" she said. "Yes thank you. I will get my stuff out of the room and will be right back with my room key. Thank you." John took the new keys and left. He went up to his old room and got all his stuff. Then went to Randy's room and got the kids. "Thanks for watching them Randy we have to get into our rooms. We will see you in the morning. Workout at 5?" John asked "yea see you then." Randy said. "Can I workout with you dad?" Trevor asked. "We will see lets just get to our room now." John said. They went to their room which was 2 floors above Randy's and put his stuff down. "Do you two mind sharing a room?" John asked. "No we can for now daddy. Can I work out with you and Uncle Randy also? Please daddy?" Taylor begged. "You two must be mine. Fine you can both work out with us tomorrow morning. But that means u get to bed now is that understood? Oh do either of you have anything to wear to bed?" John asked his two kids. "No we don't have anything." Trevor said. "Ok I need to call Randy anyways so I will see if Tyson has any extra pj's for you Trevor and as for you Taylor will one of my t-shirts be ok? We will go shopping and get you guys everything you need tomorrow." John said. "Yes daddy that will be fine." Taylor said. John then went over to his suit case and pulled out one of his shirts. He handed it to his daughter and she gave him a big smile with those dimples coming out. "Thank you daddy." Taylor said as she went into the other room to change. John picked up his phone and called Randy. "Hey Randy listen my two little ones want to workout with us tomorrow. Is Tyson going to finally join us? And does Tyson have an extra pair of pj's for Trevor? They don't have anything else but the clothes on their backs." John asked as Randy answered the phone. "Yea he has an extra pair. And Tyson will workout with us tomorrow. He just might be a pain in the ass with it being so early. Did you want me or Tyson to bring up his extra pj's?" Randy asked. "Yea either one. Thanks. Talk at ya later" John said with a smile on his face. "One of them will be bringing you up something to wear to bed." John said looking at his son. "Ok dad thanks" Trevor said. Just then the door to the other room opened and walked in Taylor wearing one of John's t-shirts. Then there was a knock on the door. Taylor went and opened it and there stood Tyson with some of his pj's. "Oh hey Tyson. Is that for Trevor?" Taylor asked. Tyson just stood there speechless looking at Taylor. To him she was a vision. An angel almost. Then a hand on his shoulder brought him out of his gaze. "son give them the pj's so we can get back downstairs and go to sleep don't forget you are working out with me and John and the kids tomorrow. And 4:30 am comes around pretty early." Randy said. "Uumm yea umm here umm Taylor." Tyson while blushing. Randy looked down at his son and smiled. "John we may have a bit of a problem in the future" he said to his best friend who was approaching. "Yea I know I will have problems with her because she is so beautiful. She has her mom's features. But I do hope that when the time comes Tyson will be a perfect gentleman." John said while turning his attention to Tyson. "Oh trust me he will be nothing but a gentleman when he is around your daughter." Randy said. "Come on son lets get back downstairs." Randy continued. "Umm ok dad. Umm night Taylor" Tyson said while running after his dad still blushing. John and Taylor went into the hotel room and closed the door. Taylor threw the pj's to Trevor and went into their room. "Night daddy see you in the morning. Like uncle Randy said 4:30 am comes early" Taylor said. John went into the room the kids were staying in and went over to the bed Taylor was laying in. He tucked her in and kissed her forehead "night princess. I am glad you are here with me." John said. He looked up to see Trevor already changed and heading to his bed. John walked over to Trevor. "Did you want me to tuck you in and give you a kiss on the forehead also son?" John said with a smile. "Umm no dad I am a boy I'm not Taylor." Trevor said laughing. "Sorry sis I couldn't resist." John smiled. "Well I am glad you are here with me also son. Sleep well both of you and tomorrow we will get you anything and everything you want and need." John said while going to the door and turning the light off before leaving the room and closing the door. John made his way over to the bed and pulled his phone out. He started a text. "It was nice meeting you today. I am looking forward to shopping with my kids together. John" he pushed send. As he laid on his bed he thought about the entire day. He couldn't help but smile. Then he felt his phone go off. "It was nice meeting you also John. I can't wait until tomorrow either sleep well. Xoxoxoxo Trixy"

_**AN: I hope you enjoy this story. Just so you all know I don't own anything but the made up characters. I do not own John Cena or Randy Orton. As much as I wish I did I don't. Please leave comments or reviews. I will muchly appreciate it.**_


End file.
